


Domino Effect

by amaresu



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira really did work for Division and Elizabeth Holmes did a lot of things before letting herself be captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domino Effect

**Age 15**

She meets Nick on the boardwalk. She's seen him around, they both work the tourist crowd, but they've never spent any time together. Not until Nick walks up to her one day and hands over a hot dog, “I'm not the greatest Mover around, but I'll win you any prize you want.”

It's not the best pick up line she's ever heard, but it makes her laugh so she takes the hot dog and watches as he cleans out all the best prizes from a crane machine for her. After that they have standing lunch date and Kira will never admit that she finds the way he never hides his eyes from her to be the sweetest thing about him.

**Age 16**

She's stupid in love. She's still young enough to think that love is enough and that their life of small cons on ignorant tourists will last. She thinks their tiny apartment in a building that's practically falling down around their ears is cozy. She's young enough to think that eating take out every night is better than learning how to cook. She finds Nick's fear of Division to be cute because Division's never touched her and they're like the alligator she was sure lived under her bed as a kid. Terrifying, but you can jump over the gap and it'll never touch you.

She's reading a book while waiting for the dryer when the women walks in the door of the laundromat, she's tall and blonde and Kira knows who she is before she says anything. Elizabeth Holmes is a legend after all. She feels a shiver of excitement as the woman walks towards her and sits down across the folding table, “Kira Hudson.”

She tries to speak, but her mouth is suddenly dry and all she can do is nod. The woman smiles, gently and sadly, before speaking, “I've seen a future.”

Her laundry has lost it's warmth by the time Elizabeth leaves and she pulls it out to fold. The place is empty but for her and she's sure she can still hear her screams in the air. The angry words she shouted at the woman in an attempt to drown out what she was saying. Her hands shake as she folds the shirts.

**Age 17**

The Division agents are waiting outside her apartment. She looks at them and glances up towards where her apartment is and can't decide if she wants Nick to suddenly look out and down or not. Elizabeth Holmes words echo in her mind from a year in the past and she straightens her back before walking directly up to them. 

She doesn't say anything until one of them glances at her over his sunglasses, “Kira Hudson?”

It's not a question, but she nods regardless. Her fear is gone, “What do you want?”

The same man responds, “We want to offer you a job. Your good, but with Division you could be great. With Division you wouldn't have to live in a place the size of a shoebox with hot water you'd need to be Watcher to be able to predict.”

She thinks about Nick and how he's never been scared she'd Push him. She thinks of their friends who all seem to have a Division horror story. She thinks of the calm and sure words of Elizabeth Holmes. She puts the pizza box down on the steps, grabs hold of her purse, and smiles at the man, “Tell me more.”

**Age 19**

She tries not to show her fear as she lays on the bed waiting for the doctor. She tries not to think of how the future can change and even Elizabeth Holmes can be wrong. Instead she closes her eyes and thinks of Nick and all the sacrifices she's made to get to the point. The training, the little and not so little betrayals to those that had hidden from Division in order to gain Division's trust, the people she's killed. All to get to this crappy hospital room. 

She can hear the doctor walking through the room and knows it won't be long. Soon she'll know for sure if she was a fool for trusting a woman who walked into Division hands. Although if she is a fool she won't live long enough to regret her choices more than she already does. The doctor stops by her bedside and she can practically hear the sounds of the dryer again as the memory of Elizabeth Holmes words ring in her ears, “You'll live. You'll be the first in a chain of falling dominoes that'll bring Division down.”

The needle slips into her vein and she releases her breath. Trusting to the future.


End file.
